Diary of Kat
by VanessaVoiletRiddleMalfoy
Summary: This is the Diary of Kat. Kat is from the House of Night after being kick out, she landed herself at a human school, yet she mets some un-human people...
1. Chapter 1

Being the new kid is never easy.

Being the new kid at a human school is not easy. Not being a human is not easy. Hell, nothing is easy. So nothing new for me.

Today like all first days was uncomfortable, kids whispering and looking at you strange. Funny how fast rumors fly around since the House of Night war as been over.

No denying I was a vampire, I hide the evidence of the vampirness yet they all knew. I met some of my teacher most of them feared or hated me. No surprised there. I met two people though. They smelled weird, they didn't seem right. They didn't seem human yet they looked human. Umm well I must sleep now,

See you tomorrow journal. Love Kat.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of Kat

The second day of school was much better. Knowing that I am not the only one with nonhuman blood was haunting me. I began getting excited for my third hour, history. As much as I used to enjoy human history, it begins to bore me as I know more the history is left out for children's "safety". When did knowing the world around you become a danger? Well, the reason I was excited today was the simple fact one of the non-human is my teacher in this class. He has long raven black hair, with the reddest eyes I have ever seen. Nothing compared to Stevie Rae's red eyes. His was more evil… He has as tall, slender body. He moves so gracefully. To the rest of the girls in the class he is what sexy is. To me, he is what sex is.

Now, the younger one. He is a student, about my age. He moves the same way but with a little less grace and more like he owns the place. He looks the same to the teacher so much so that rumors are that they are son and father. I doubt it, they seem like they want nothing to do with each other. The boy has more blue in his hair compared to the older one. Since I have no clue what they are, I have become a bit fearful of what they know of me. I don't need them haunting me down for my blood as some other crazies seem to do. I am also learning to cope with this feeling as they seem to the most kind to me, to the rest of the humans they treat them like shit. Most of them are. They seem to leave the ones the find 'okay' alone, and treat us with respect. Like me and the very blonde shy girl who sits in the back of the class room. The girls can't tell when they are being made fun of by the two, its slowly starting to piss me off that the girls are just letting those two walk over them like that. I spoke up about it to the girls, they just said I was jealous I was getting attention and that I should go burn in Hell. I laughed, and said this was Hell, and if I am going so are they. They ran off scared. The two… let's call them 'Raven and Dog' Those names fit well.. Raven and Dog laughed at my comment and not only that the blonde nodded and smiled at me. She seems to know those two. She seems off too, I just can't figure out how.

Well, I should get some sleep.

Good night, Diary.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Today was more hell then others. It's been about three weeks in this terrible school, what sucks more is that I have no home to go to. I've been living on the streets, with that hard life and the fact nobody in the school 'can' help. The whispers have gone done, yet they started up when my body (like today) has started to reject the change. I haven't been around a full grown vampire, if I don't find someone from the vampire world to help. I will die out on the streets, just like everyone in the human thinks I belong. I don't want to give up yet, I have yet to figure out what 'Raven and Dog' were. Was there another world? And by world I mean a group of different people. Today was hell for two main reasons, One I beginning to die more by the second. Two, my only thing keeping me into the vampire world is my tattoos that were given to me by the Goddess Nyx are not fading but I have not gotten any new ones in a while. I feel like I have been forgotten by her. Two days till the next full moon, I will do a ritual then. If I live that long that is. Actually there is another reason today was hell. My fledging handbook 101 was taken from me in class, I was reading it in my second hour. I was caught seconds before the bell rang. That damn English teacher of mine better give it back soon. I need it. I helps me feel in touch with the vampire world.

Well I must go, I have a shower to find and take.

Goodbye,

Kat


	4. Chapter 4

Dear, "Raven"

The Night of the Full Moon is tonight. With my Fledging Handbook 101 back, I will be able to complete the ritual in time. Right now, I am still at the school. I am actually in my history class. It's weird being in the room with no one here. I have a feeling I am not alone in the school. Most likely the hall mentor, making sure everyone left the building. Haha. He won't find me. I been feeling a bit better as the days tick by my coughing has gone down but I feel like I shouldn't get my hopes up. I am doing this one ritual hoping to ask the Goddess for help. I have everything I need, my five element candles, white sage (just in case) and a match.

I found all these things laid out on my history's teachers desk, you know the weird "Raven". He left his door open with everything neatly laid out in the order I need them and my handbook too. I wonder how he got it from my old English teacher. He also laid a note on top of the book. I haven't read it yet, made I should copy it down on the back of this page.

It's also strange that "Dog" was missing along with the blond girl only to come back a couple of weeks later with the blond quite girl looking more like Raven and Dog, red eyes, hair more silky looking and just oozing of sex.

P.s. I decide to put 'Raven" instead of Diary, it seems like I could "Raven" anything. Now that he has helped me without judgment and most likely read the handbook, I see no reason not to. Well the sun has set, I should get everything ready. Wish me luck, Raven.

Until next time,

Kat


End file.
